Full House
by jen parker
Summary: So you want to know who I think Haruhi should wind up with? Crack, silliness, unbeta'd.


**Full House**

**Characters/Pairing:** Everyone/surprise!  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Words:** 1,101  
**Warnings:** Crack, silliness, unbeta'd.  
**Summary:** You wanna know who I think Haruhi should end up with?... Most unfortunately inspired by this post.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, I just play house with them. Please don't sue me.

* * *

It started as simply a convenient way to stay in a very nice house: Hunny and Mori, both attending Tokyo University, had acquired a small mansion near the school. When he heard that Haruhi would attend the same school, he visited her and, big eyes wide, asked her to come stay with them. After some serious haggling with her—and her father –she agreed, on the condition that she WOULD pay what rent she could, and that she would do whatever chores around the house she could.

If she felt a bit uneasy about accepting almost-charity, her first week doing said chores erased the anxiousness. Somehow she'd failed to consider just how little spoiled wealthy kids knew about caring for a house. At first, Mori had tried to help out here and there, but after the three returned from classes one day to find the floor completely covered in suds—Mori had put too much soap in the dishwasher –Haruhi told him to quit bothering. "I'll call you if I need heavy lifting, Mori-senpai," she intoned matter-of-factly.

As soon as he heard that Haruhi was living with Hunny and Mori, Tamaki—also attending Todai --started visiting. Daily. In fact, multiple times daily, arriving in the morning to walk to class with them (her), stopping by between his classes to invite them (her) to lunch, and bursting in after class to spend the evening with them (her). Only once early on did he complain about Haruhi living with two other men, but when she reminded him that she COULD have been living with the Hitachiin twins, he kept his mouth shut.

Speaking of Hikaru and Kaoru, they were attending nearby Tokyo Metropolitan University. As such, they were usually only seen by their high school comrades a couple evenings a week, when the group would be dragged—usually by Tamaki –off on some adventure, like to a karaoke bar or a maid café. The two remained as thick as thieves, completely inseparable.

So you can imagine everyone's surprise when one day, the two twins burst into Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi's living room and declared that they absolutely couldn't live alone together anymore. Haruhi was so preoccupied taking in their bedraggled appearance, light bruises, and glares at each other that she didn't register Hunny's cheerful invitation to move in until it was too late.

And of course, as soon as Tamaki heard that those twins were moving in, well, nothing could keep him from moving his own bed into one of the rooms next to Haruhi's. Just to ensure her safety, of course.

After another Saturday spent doing five boys' worth of laundry, Haruhi collapsed onto a couch in the living room and muttered balefully, "why does it seem like we're missing someone?"

As if on cue, that night Tamaki received a phone call from Kyouya, who was attending a school in the United States. Apparently, his oldest brother was marrying a wealthy heiress, and Kyouya was perturbed at what he saw as a political move towards inheriting the position of head of the Ootori companies. As such, he would transfer to Tokyo University at the beginning of the next semester, and did Tamaki know a place where he could stay on short notice?

The only face that night that lacked a nostalgic grin was, of course, Haruhi's. She was busy calculating how much more laundry detergent she'd need.

How it went from seven college students living together in a mansion in Tokyo to something entirely different, none of them could have answered. Maybe somewhere over the years she'd simply lost the energy to fight it, Haruhi pondered as she awoke one morning. She attempted to sit up in bed, only to find a warm body laying on top of her. "Oof," she muttered. "Hikaru, you're heavy."

The redhead yawned and threw his arms around Haruhi. "Haruhiiii, I'm hungryyy!" 

His sleepy pronouncement awoke another body, Mori's. Mori sat up from his position at Haruhi's right and as if on cue, his stomach growled.

Haruhi sighed. "Okay, breakfast it is." 

"Brunch," Kaoru corrected into his pillow, laying at Haruhi's left. She eyed the clock: 11:45am. This was probably the earliest time they'd ever woken up on a Sunday, she mused. 

"Waaaai!" Hunny exclaimed, jumping up from his spot nestled between Mori's legs and Haruhi's to settle on a disgruntled Hikaru's back. "Can we have chocolate-chip pancakes?"

"Haruhi's home-cooked pancakes! Ah, this is heaven!" Tamaki declared, sitting up and slipping his arms around Haruhi's neck from behind.

"Hm, I think we still have chocolate-chips left…" Haruhi mused as Tamaki snuggled her. 

"Yaaaay!" Hunny cried, as he and the other four awake boys jumped up to throw on their pajamas, which lay neglected on the floor. They ran out the door to set the table—the one task they had successfully learned to do without breaking anything or making a mess.

As they ran out of the room, Haruhi eyed the remaining dark-haired boy, off to the side of the immense bed where no one else's movements would bother his slumber. She cautiously crawled over to him and even more cautiously murmured into his ear. "Do you want anything to eat, Kyouya?"

His response was to grunt, grab her by the shoulder, and yank her down next to him for a snuggle. She smiled and just lay there, happy to let the peace of the moment cover her like a soft blanket.

…But not for long. Hikaru bounced in shortly thereafter to announce: "the table's set! And we got out all the ingredients, Haruhi! Where are—hey!" Upon spying the two, he turned and called back downstairs. "KYOUYA'S MONOPOLIZING HARUHI!"

Within seconds, it seemed, eight feet were pounding their way up the stairs. Haruhi quickly extracted herself from Kyouya's grip and jumped out of bed, threw on a nightgown, and headed towards the door.

"You guys are such spoiled brats," she grumbled fondly as she navigated her way through the boys down to the kitchen.

"That's why you love us!" declared Hunny. Haruhi couldn't hold back her smile as she got to cooking breakfast.

* * *

Todai – short for Tokyo University (Tokyo Daigaku).  
Sorry if you don't like this "pairing." I kind of just wrote it to be silly, honestly. 


End file.
